el amor de una tortuga
by Pacificgirl21
Summary: es una historia de amor entre unas hermanas y amiga y unas tortugas RxOC LxKxOC DxOC MxOC
1. Chapter 1

**oli olita soy yo...otra vez...esque queria hacer esto y bueno...aqui estoy...**

**bueno esta es mi primerisima historia de las tortugas ninjas asi que espero consejos y demas, criticas y eso...yo las sabre aceptar...**

**bueno aqui se narra una historia de amor...como dice el titulo...lo que pasa esque la chica que aparece...soy yo ^.^ ...me quise poner ya que me encanta esa tortuga..lo que quiere decir que el comportamiento de ella sera como el mio jeje...bueno sin mas dilacion...os presento el amor de una tortuga...**

**CAPITULO 1: UNA CHICA NUEVA EN LA CIUDAD**

En un hotel se encontraba una chica de 15 años **( me sume unos pocos jeje)** de pelo castaño hasta casi la cintura unos ojos castaños preciosos, llebaba una camiseta roja un poco ajustada y una mini falda...vamos una ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginacion...tenia su pelo atado en una cola alta...iba escuchando musica...

recepcionista: señorita azucena** (y me cambié el nombre jeje)** tenga sus llaves-le da las llaves

azucena: gracias -coje las llaves- me podria decir donde han puesto mi moto?**(yo quiero una)**

recepcionista:claro esta en la puerta aparcada

azucena: gracias...vendré luego voy a conocer el lugar-se va

recepcionista: hasta pronto

Azucena cogio su moto y se fue por la calle...cerca de allí en un tejado tenia lugar una medio charla...

leo: que vas a hacer ahora?-peleando contra karai

karai:solo vengo para divertirme-pelendo

mike:pues para eso juega a la play

todos se dan el la cara y raph la da a mike

mike: au! y eso porque?

todos: ¡POR TONTO!

raph: oye solo yo lo llamo tonto-se va contra karai

de repente karai mira abajo y ve a azucena

karai: bueno ya aparecio lo que buscaba-se va al borde-sayonara-se lanza

donie: lo que buscaba?

leo se acerca al borde y ve a karai en su moto siguiendo a una chica

leo: esta siguiendo a esa chica-señala

mike: es verdad

raph: pues habrá que seguirlas no?

las tortugas siguieron alas chicas desde los tejados...con las chicas...

azucena:porque me sigues?

karai: necesito hablar contigo

azucena: lo siento no hablo con tipejas raras como tu

karai: -cabreada-mira lo estoy haciendo por las buenas-se relaja- tengo un trato para ti

azucena: te escucho

karai: ven sigueme

karai se adelanta y azucena la sigue...llegan a un callejon...sin saber que las tortugas las están viendo

leo: que querra karai de esa chica?

donie: no sé

mike: chicos tenemos un problema

leo: cual?

mike: raph no se mueve

van a junto ellos

leo: raph-nada-raph-nada-vale me estoy preocupando

mike: parece que habla

raph: es..es...guapa

leo: eh? quien?

mike: tonto la otra chica

leo: eh?

miran

leo: puede que tengas razon

con las chicas...

karai: mira azucena tengo un trabajito que te puede gustar-con una sonrisa malevola

azucena: a ver tu como sabes mi nombre? y de que trabajo hablamos?

los chicos escuchan atentos

karai: mira yo estoy en un clan y me entere de que tienes unas habilidades que nos pueden favorecer

azucena: clan? que clan?

karai: uf...el clan del pie...te apuntas

azucena: y que se supone que tendré que hacer?

karai: pelear

azucena: mmmmmmmm...contra quien?

karai:-desesperada- contra unas tortugas mutantes

azucena: vale será divertido

karai: porfin! sigueme

azucena:-susurrando-exagerada

las dos se montaron en las motos y lograron despistar a las tortugas...en la guarida...

splinter: que tal hijos mios?

april: eso

leo: puede que haya un nuevo enemigo

april: nuevo enemigo?

donie:bueno..mas concretamente enemiga

splinter:explicaos

mike: estabamos luchando contra karai cuendo ella se fue y la seguimos y estaba hablando con una chica y al parecer esa chica se unió al clan del pie

splinter: debeis descansar, mañana vijilareis a esa chica

todos: hai sensei

las tortugas se fueron a dormir y azucena se fue a su casa...

azucena: tortugas ninjas mutantes eh?,será divertido

ella se durmió...con karai

karai: que niña tan insoportable, no creo que la soporte...uf...

se durmió sin saber que a partir de ese dia su vida iba a cambiar...

**bueno hasta aqui por hoy...veamos si gusta**

**chao besitos**


	2. Chapter 2

**oli olita volví...pero tengo algo que aclarar:**

***Las hermanas son, por decirlo de alguna manera, mis alteregos...eso significa...azucena es como yo en dias malos,...cristal es como yo normalmente y...rachel es como yo en dias muy buenos (y como cuendo tenia 10 años)...***

**ah...por cierto la edad de las tortugas es: todos 15 menos micke que tiene 14**

**bueno comenzemos:**

**CAPITULO 2: SON MIS HERMANAS,PRIMERA PELEA, ¿¡YA OS CONOCIAIS?!**

Al dia siguiente karai y azucena estaban hablando en un tejado...

azucena: y...¿como son las tortugas?

karai: bueno...son cuatro...mike , donie , raph y leo

azucena: a ti te gusta leo

karai:-sonrojada- que?! no!...co-como dices eso?!

azucena: cuando dijiste leo lo dijiste con un tono sonñador y se notaba el amor en tus ojos

karai: bueno...puede que un poco

azucena: un poco mucho

karai: ya deja el tema

azucena: vale...y ¿como son los otros?

karai:bueno...mmmm...-piensa-...mike es el mas pequeño...va con una cinta naranja y sus armas son los nunchakus...

azucena: mmmm...-saca una libreta de dios sabe donde y escribe-...nunchakus y pequeño...entendido...

karai:...donie es el mas alto e inteligente,va con una cinta purpura y su arma es un palo bo...

azucena:-escribiendo-...alto y bo...lo tengo...

karai:...leo es el lider,su cinta es azul y sus armas son dos katanas...

azucena:-escribiendo-...katanas...ok

karai:...y raph es el mas bruto y un poco chulito...va con una cinta roja y usa de armas los sais...

azucena:-escribiendo- bruto y sais..ola la

karai:...bueno eso es todo...

azucena: por cierto...¿por que luchamos contra ellos?

karai:...-pone una expresion triste-...cuando solo era un bebé el sensei de las tortugas,hamato yosi, mato a mi madre...o...almenos eso me dijo mi padre pero...cada dia hay una version distinta...

azucena:mmm... hamato yosi eh?...leí sobre él...su viejo amigo lo atacó mató a su mujer y secuestro a su hija y la crió como suya...

karai:oh...¿cual es el nombre de ese amigo?

azucena:mmmm...era ...ah ya sé ...era...se me olvido

karai: vale...si te acuerdas avisame

Derepente salen dos figuras junto ellas, karai se prepara para atacar pero algo la haze no hacerlo,azucena esta abrazando a esas figuras.

azucena: -soltandose del abrazo- chicas...ya pensé que no veniais

cristal: no podiamos dejar sola a nuestra sicopata favorita ^.^

Cristal es una chica de 15 años es la inteligente de las hermanas sus ojos son rojos **(aclaracion: yo tengo los ojos y pelo castaños pero a veces me gusta cambiar de persona con pelucas y lentillas de colores así que el pelo y ojos son de todos mis favoritos.Y esto tambien va por rachel.)**,el pelo negro azabache y largo hasta las rodillas (suelto) pero hoy lo lleva en una cola alta por lo que solo le llega a la puesto un mini vestido purpura y unas mayas,por encima de las rodillas,negras.

rachel: siiii! lo que dice la dama de ojos de fuego

Rachel tiene 14 años es la mas simpatica y a veces les puede salvar la vida a sus los ojos azules pero lo extraño es que son con forma de gato y el pelo es rubio y le llega a la puesta una camiseta un poco ajustada verde y una mini falda azul con las mismas mayas que sus hermanas**(azucena tambien lleva las mayas de cristal)**

azucena: dama de ojos de fuego? como se te ocurrió ese apodo? es...inteligente

rachel:me lo dijo el NOVIO-haciendo enfasis-de cristal

cristal:-sonrojada-no es mi novio!

karai: emm...-la miran-y vosotras ¿quienes sois?

azucena: karai..ellas son mis hermanas

karai: ¿saben pelear?

cristal: quien cres que le enseño a azu a entranar? eh?

karai: vale...-mira hacia otro tejado- las tortugas..

azucena: chicas...quereis patear traseros mutantes?

rachel:mmmmm...-mira a cristal,que esta palida-vale..

azucena: y tu cristal?

cristal: emmm yo...-ve la ilusion en los ojos de azucena-...lo haré

rachel: o/o

Las cuatro chicas van para ese tejado pero cristal y rachel se quedan atras...

rachel: estas segura?

cristal: no

rachel:mmmmm...oye-la mira-hace cuanto no te visita?

cristal:2 meses

rachel: pues hay tienes la escusa perfecta para patearle

cristal: wow ...eso es...wow

rachel: yo soy wow...vamos?

cristal:-con una sonrisa en la cara-vamos

Van hacia alla mientras con las tortugas**(karai y azucena las estan esperando)**...

leo: esto esta tranquilo...demasiado tranquilo

raph: si..es aburrido-se tira al suelo

leo: y tu que opinas donie

Donie y micke estan jugando on line con el t-phone

donie:-sin dejar de jugar-decias leo?...si! te gane!

micke: jo no es justo!

karai: la vida no es justa-salta hasta ellos

micke: bueno en eso tiene un poco la razon

leo y raph y donie: micke!

micke: me callo

raph: bien-hacia karai-la noche no será tan aburrida

karai: pero no vengo sola

salen las hermanas pero cristal y donie se quedan viendo...cristal con cara apenada y donie asombrado

raph: chicas...esto será facil

un segundo despues raph estaba en el suelo y azucena le sujetaba el brazo y con una katana en el cuello de raph

azucena:decias?

raph: nada nada

Lo suelta

leo: vale chicos micke tu ve a por la pequeña...

rachel: no soy pequeña!

leo: tu raph a por la que te atacó...yo voy a por karai y tu donie a por la otra...ahora!

Todos estan peleando pero en un tejado adyecente solo dos metros mas alto donie y cristal estaban sentados y hablando:

donie: estas con el pie?-deprimido

cristal:eh?! no!

donie: entonces cristi...porque estas aqui?

cristal: esque azu si se unió al pie y rae y yo la ibamos a apoyar pero me entere tarde de que el pie iba tras vosotros-baja la mirada-lo siento

donie:-la abraza- tranquila no pasa nada-la suelta- oye te apetece pelear un poco?

cristal:eh?vale sera divertido

Se ponen a pelear...con azucena y raph

raph: nunca hubiera pensado que una chica seria tan dificil de vencer-peleando

azucena: ni yo que tu fueras tan bueno-esquiva

raph: garcias..supongo-esquiva

azucena: supones bien-ataca

azucena: me disculpas un segundo-hacia karai-KARAI!-la miran ella y leo-NO ESTÁ BIEN PELEARSE CON EL CHICO QUE TE GUSTA!

karai:-sonrojada-CALLATE!-sigue peleando

azucena: jajaja

raph:jajaja eso estubo bueno jajaja

azucena: gracias oh se me olvidaba

raph:el que?

azucena:esto-le pa una patada y siguen peleando

Con karai y leo

leo: a que venia lo que grito ella?-ataca

karai: se inventa cosas y cada vez mas raras-esquiva

leo:pues vale-ataca

karai:-peleando-(las cosas siguen tensas entre nosotros...esta es la conversacion mas larga que hemos tenido desde que paso...eso)**(los parentesis son los pensamientos)**

Con rachel y micke

micke: a ti tampoco te gusta que te llamen pequeña?-ataca

rachel: tampoco? a ti te llaman pequeño?-esquiva y ataca

micke:si...pero tienen razon-esquiva

rachel: no entiendo..-ataca

micke: soy el mas pequeño de mis hermanos-esquiva-y el mas tonto...-ataca- ...y dicen que soy el mas feo-ataca

rachel: pues a mi me pareces adorable

micke:-se sonroja- en serio?

rachel: si

micke: gracias rae-la abraza y ella se sonroja

rachel: no es nada

micke: por que estas con el pie?-peleando

rachel: yo? es mi hermana la que esta con el pie yo...peleo por diversion y por defensa-peleando pero derepente micke para de pelear y se sienta

rachel: -se sienta a su lado-que te pasa?

micke: no lo sé...me siento raro...

rachel:oh...

Despues de una ardua batalla todos acaban cansados y se despiden:

Con leo y karai...

leo: ya...no ...aguanto...mas...adios-se va

karai:a...dios-baja la cabeza y se va

Con raph y azucena...

raph: bueno...ya no doy mas...-se deja caer

azucena: deberia irme pero antes...-besa a raph muy cerca de los labios-...nos veremos pronto-le guiña el ojo

raph:eh...eh a-adios...-muy sonrojado

azucena: adios...-se va

raph:esta tia es rara pero...-se va**( seguro que pensais "pero...pero que?" pues para saber el "pero" hay que esperar jaja soy mala)**

Con donie y cristal...

donie: bueno cristi me tengo que ir

cristal: nos vemos-le besa la mejilla y se va

donie: cristi...-suspira y se va

Con micke y rachel...

rachel: bueno deveria irme mis hermanas se preocuparian

micke: nos volveremos a ver?

rachel: claro y para que sepas que no miento...-rodea el cuello de micke con sus brazos y lo besa en los labios-adios...-susrrando-...mi amor...-se va

micke: mi amor?...wow

_EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS_

Las tortugas estaban todos callados leo meditando, raph pensando en esa chica "rara",donie en su laboratario y micke pensandu en "su amor"...

-EN EL DOJO

splinter: mis hijos pronto sabran lo que es enamorarse y sabran los peligros que ello conlleba...

april: peligros?

splinter: deberan dejar sus costumbres para entender que las barreras se pueden superar como sea si se hace por amor-dijo eso pensando en una tortuga en concreto

leo:(eso es!)-leo habia escuchado todo y ya sabia como conseguir estar con el amor de su vida...karai...

**yo:Bueno que tal me quedo?**

**azu: penoso ¬¬**

**yo: no te quejes que besaste a la segunda mejor tortuga**

**raph: como que segunda?!**

**yo: bueno es porque...**

**yo y cristal: ¡NADIE ES MEJOR QUE MI DONIE!**

**cristal:-celosa- como que "tu" donie?!**

**yo: es mio! yo -me señalo- soy la autora y tu-la señalo- solo mi personalidad por lo tanto donie es mio! yo mando!**

**cristal: uy ahora si que te las has buscado! te vas a arrepentir de darme esas habilidades extrañas**

**yo: hey no desbeles cosas que aun no se deben saber! ah! ¡DONIE ES MIO!-me lanzo contra ella y empezamos a pelear**

**leo:donie se pelean por ti jeje**

**donie: no me lo recuerdes**

**yo:-peleando- ¡nos vemos! ahora veras!vas a ver lo que sirbe ir a capoeira!-sigo peleando**

**donie:uf...voy a separarlas...chicas...chicas!...chicas!...-enojado - ¡CCCCHHHHIIIIICCCCAAAASSSS! PARAD!-se lanza a la pelea**

**azu: esto va a durar¬¬**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo: ola!**

**cristal (otro yo) : ola! vamos a continuar!**

**cristal (fic) : bueno creo que ahora se aclararan los pensamientos respecto a la batalla...¿me equivoco?**

**yo: para nada**

**azucena: por cierto...¿y donie?**

**yo: -nerviosa- no-no lo sé jeje**

**todos (menos donie claro): -me miran raro- ¿donde lo metiste?**

**donie: -desde el sotano de mi casa- ¡AAAYYYUUUDDDAAA!**

**yo: jeje pasemos al capitulo!**

**CAPITULO 3: MI AMOR **

Nos encontramos en las alcantarillas, nuestras tortugas favoritas están desayunando cuando raph dice...

raph: como se despidieron las chicas con vosotros? -intentando ocultar su sonrojo...en vano

Donie no se alteró...el ya estaba acostumbrado a esa despedida..., leo no entendia nada y...el sonrojo de mikey no pasó desapercibido...

leo: no entiendo

donie: -comiendo- con un beso en la mejilla

raph: vale...¿y tu mikey? -voltea a verlo y nota lo colorado que está- wow estas mas rojo que mi cinta -donie y leo lo miran

leo: hacemos una cosa...si raph dice como se despidió la suya -sonrojo en raph- tu lo dices...¿vale mikey?

mikey: vale

donie: raph...

raph: -coge aire- con un beso muy cerca de los labios -se sonroja

leo: wow...mikey

mikey: -coge aire- con un beso justo en los labios -se sonroja mucho

donie, leo y raph: wow

splinter: hijos mios! -se reunen en el dojo

todos: hi sensei!

splinter: hijos mios...habeis conocido a unas chicas que os han besado -se sonrojan menos leo- seguramente muchas dudas marean vuestra mente...leo! tu te quedaras entrenando aquí...los demas...necesitais tomar aire...podeis salir!

todos: hi sensei!

EN LA CALLE...CON DONIE

DONIE P.O.V. (punto de vista)

no necesito aclararme yo ya sé lo que siento...desde ese dia me he estado enamorando de ella...hasta el punto de amarla...

¿?: que haces tan solo?

esa voz...esa voz que me persigue en mis sueños...esa voz que probiene de la hermosa joven que es dueña de mis suspiros...esa voz...ella

donie: no hacia nada cristal...solo...pensar

cristal: eso veo pero...¿tu hermanos?

con esa preunta una llegó a mi cabeza...la habrian contado sus hermanas lo de los besos?...pero mas importante...por qué vino sola?...siempre viene con rachel...

donie: el sensei nos dejo salir para "aclararnos" -hago comillas con los dedos- sobre el tema de los besos...

cristal: te refieres a el beso que te di...el de raph con azu...y el de rae y mikey?

donie: te lo dijeron? -digo muy sorprendido

cristal: si...azu preguntó como nos despedimos y pues..lo digimos...pero tu yo ya estamos acostumbrados a mis besos...¿verdad?

donie: claro! -digo con una sonrisa, mostrando el hueco que tengo el la dentadura...noto como sus mejillas toman un color carmesí...está preciosa...me fijo en ella...hoy va mas hermosa que nunca...lleva una camisa con la frase "cience are cool"...un pantalon vaquero roto y unas sandalias de tacos...se ve estupenda...

cristal: oye...-noto lo nervisa que está- te molestaria si les decimos a nuestros hermanos que somos...amigos? -a parte de notar como la palabra amigos le sale con tristeza...yo me caigo de la impresion...nunca lo habia pensado...¿como reacionarian?...¿se enfadaria el sensei?...esas y muchas mas preguntas rondaban mi mente mientras mi princesa y yo planeabamos como decirselo...

NORMAL P.O.V.

En el parque estaba raph pensando...

RAPH P.O.V.

no sé que pensar...esa chica es muy rara pero...**(yo: preparaos para saber cual era el pero)** me hace sentir raro...es hermosa...no puedo negarlo...es fuerte, dura y con caracter...

¿?: miren quien es...mi tortuga favorita

al oir esa voz noto como mis mejillas se vuelven rojas...mi pulso se acelera...y las palabras no me salen hasta que consigo pronunciar...

raph: que-que quieres azucena? -lo dige con una voz tan dulce que me pareció que lo dijo mikey...¿que tiene para que me comporte así?...me fijo en ella...se ve preciosa...va con un short negro y una camiseta ajustada blanca y sandalias de tacos...

azu: tranqulio vengo en son de paz -se acerca a mi...se sienta en el suelo y me indica que me siente a su lado...normalmente habria desconfiado pero...ella tiene algo...¿seran sus ojos?...¿sera esa sonrisa?...no lo sé...solo sé que estoy a su lado...estamos hablando como si fueramos amigos...bromas...persecuciones...y algun que otro beso por su parte...haciendome comprender algo...me estoy enamorando...me estoy enamorando de azucena...

MIKEY P.O.V.

me encuentro en un tejado...solo...no hay nadie ni nada a mi alrededor...solo yo y mis pensamientos...no estoy acostumbrado a pensar mucho pero...cuando rae me dijo eso en la batalla me sentí raro...como si mariposas volaran por mi estomago...luego me besó y...me gustó...he de admitirlo me gustó...y mucho...pero...ella me llamó "mi amor"...¿lo diria por decir?...¿lo dijo para fastidiar?...¿lo dijo por qué le gusto?...esta idea hace que me vuelva a sonrojar...noto que mi corazón lata a mil por hora solo de pensar en...

¿?: hola "mi amor"!

...ella...si antes estaba rosa te podria jurar que ahora estoy rojo rojo rojo...si ella me saluda así...¿se molestaria se yo tambien jugara a ese juego?...esa idea me gusta...no sé bien por qué pero me gusta...

mikey: -me levanto y rapido voy junto ella y la agarro de la cintura - hola mi vida -digo muy dulcemente en su oido...noto como sus mejillas estan coloradas...seguro que las mias tambien pero eso no me importa...

rae: y eso? -pregunta con una ceja arqueada...tambien noto que no intenta soltarse de mi agarre...el tenerla cerca hace que las mariposas vuelvan...

mikey: te molesta? -pregunto muy cerca de sus labios...una sonrisa me aparece al oir un debil "no" por parte de ella...no sé como pasó pero esa respuesta a mi cercania me impulsó a acortar la poca distancia que separaba mis labios de los suyos...pero este beso no fue como el anterior...ella respondió el beso...yo lo profundicé acercandola a mi...ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello...despues no se como...nuestras lenguas se habian unido...todo iba muy rapido...noté que mis manos estaban acariciando sus curvas...me sonrojé...pero no me importaba...nos separamos por falta de aire...pero no nos soltamos...ambos estabamos muy sonrojados...ella iba a hablar pero yo la callé con otro beso...este fue igual...esta vez mis manos bajaron de su cintura a sus bonitas piernas...creo que he vuelto adicto a estos besos...y creo que ella tambien...estubimos hablando pero cuando se daba la excusa perfecta...nos volviamos a besar...no podria decir que me gusta...aún no losé...lo que si sé es que me atrae...y me vuelve loco...

**yo: wow que intenso**

**cristal (otro yo): lo sé -con pose orgullosa**

**azucena: pues creo que te pasate! -cargando a un mikey sonrojado y desmallado**

**april: demasiada intensidad! -cargando a una rachel en igual estado**

**yo: bueno eso es todo por ahora ¡nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

yo: oli olita!...no sé si todos conocereís a ana111...bueno algunos sí...bueno ella ha echo una historia llamada "una segunda miwa" ...¡teneis que leerla! está re-chula!

cristal (fic): bueno...va a aparecer un nuevo personaje!

rae: si!

**CAPITULO 4: NUEVA AMIGA**

Estaban las tortugas heciendo skate por los tejados...pasaron cerca de otro tejado...al pasarpor ahi las chicas les cayeron encima...azucena encima de raph, cristal encima de donie y rae encima de mikey...

leo: -parando de patinar- ¿¡pero que demo... -lo interrumpen unas risas

todos: jajajajajajajajjajajajjajajajajajaja XD -ya se habian levantado y se estaban riendo

karai: -apareciendo detras de leo- raro...no?

leo: -estaba dispuesto a golpearla pero la miró a los ojos- si...

cristal: jaja jaja me va a dar algo jajajaja

leo y karai: ?

Los otros seguian riendo mientras que en otro tejado estaba una chica observandolos...ella se acerca...se pone detras de karai y le da una patada que la lanza lejos...

karai: aaahhhh!-siendo lanzada

todos: karai!

Leo se voltea a ver quien golpeó a karai pero se encontró con un puñetazo en la cara

leo: au!

rae: quien eres? -se acerca a la chica misteriosa...cuando la ve se queda paralizada y...-¡ANA! -grita y la abraza

azu y cristal: ana?! -va hacia ella y la abrazan

los otros: ?

donie: mmmm...(_ana?...eso es!...cristi me habló de ella...es su mejor amiga, se entrenaron todas juntas en tokio_)

raph: quien es ana?

ana: ola...yo soy ana...-susrrandole a rae-...¿les puedo pegar?

rae: no, no puedes...son amigos

ana: ahhh

mikey: encantado ana soy michelangelo pero llamame mikey

ana: (_es muy amable_)

raph: soy raphael, pero dime raph

ana:(_se le ve fuerte_)

leo: me llamo leonardo, pero me puedes llamar leo

ana:(_se ve guapo_)

donie: yo soy donatello, pero dime donie

ana: donie!...Cristal me habló mucho de ti...me habla mas de ti que de sus hermanas

Ante el ultimo comentario de la pelinegra (como no lo dige ana es pelinegra pero con una mecha azul y sus ojos son castaños) las mejillas de donie y cristal se tornaron de un color carmesí...

cristal y donie: jejejeje

karai: ya os conociais? -frotandose la parte golpeada

donie: jeje si..jeje

leo: como?

donie: bueno...

ana: yo lo sé!

donie:enserio?

ana: sí...cristi me lo contó unas...500 veces

mikey: pues cuenta...

ana: bueno todo fue hace hoy 4 meses...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

yo: bueno...aun tenemos que pensar como se conocieron...

cristal (amiga): disculpad que sea tan corto...


End file.
